What if ?
by mimijag
Summary: My late contribution to the smut week-end. This is soft smut ! lol Taking place at the 2x07. What if Mary, Edith and Anna didn't come after Tom and Sybil ? Or not ? Well, summary sucks !


**So, this is my late contribution to the smut week end. Sorry for the delay, but my bet send it back to me too late. I was already gone. I hope you'll enjoy it and I usually, reviews are welcomed. Now, I'm off to read all the good smut stuff waiting for me !**

_**What If?**_

**Swann Inn**

**1919**

I lay comfortably on the bed and wait for Sybil to join me. We decided to stop to get some sleep and now, I'm here, watching her getting rid of her bun. I never told her but I find her even more beautiful with her hair down. I didn't dare say it. I don't want to rush her too much. I already have kissed her a little too harshly in the car just before we left and I don't know yet how she feels about it. After all, she hasn't said she loves me yet…

She joins me at last and she slips under the sheets. I'm over them for good measure. I don't know if she's wearing a corset or not but, once again, I don't dare ask. She jokes a few moments about the situation, probably trying to ease the mood, and I immediately join her. It's so good to be able to speak freely without fearing that someone would catch us. But I can't stop myself to watch her intently. She seems so happy and content to be here with me even if we're about to do something big, something that will forever change our lives. I shiver thinking that I'm a damn lucky man. What if she had say no? I have to tell her that I love her. Clearly. Yes, I did propose to her and she accepted but we never said the words. I have to say them out loud, I can feel it. Ah, if only my eyes could say what I'm struggling to tell her with words…Three words…three little words…it doesn't seem a lot but it's probably the most important thing I'll ever have to do in my life…

She now asks me where we're going to spend our wedding night. Oh God! Why is she asking me that now? Now that I'm lying in a bed with her, trying to keep my hands to myself? But I finally tell her the arrangements I made and she seems to find them rather wonderful. I'm glad. I know she probably deserves something more luxurious but she seems to be content with my plan and a heavy weight I didn't know was there is lifted from my chest. In fact, she is more than pleased with what I just said because I realize suddenly she just told me I'm full of surprise. I don't see anything like that in my plan but I look at her intently for a moment, mesmerized by her happiness…

I mutter something I'm not even conscious of as I lose myself in her shinning blue eyes. I feel irresistibly attracted to her, as if an invisible thread was pulling at me. I rise up and lean to her to close the distance between us. She does the same and my heartbeat becomes frantic. This is it, this is now. As soon as our lips meet, I close my eyes and I know that my life will never be the same again…

Our kiss is light at first, tender too. When I caress her lips with my tongue, I slip my hand in her hair and force her to lie on her back. Instantly, her lips open, allowing me to explore her mouth and her hot and wet lips. Our tongues touch for the first time in a few hours and neither me nor her can contain a moan of pleasure. We go on some time with this sensual game but soon, it's not enough for me anymore. I let my hands slid along her body and then up to the bottom of her chemise. As I slid my hand under it and caress the skin of her abdomen, I feel like it's even hotter in the room. Yep, she's definitively not wearing a corset today. Sybil doesn't stay still and soon, I feel her hands trying to get rid of my shirt. I can't wait anymore: I need to feel her skin against mine. I drew back a few moments and undress her without any care for the clothes in the way. She's suddenly bare chest in front of me and my breath catches in my throat. As I let my eyes run on her upper body now offered to my hungry eyes, I can't help myself and wet my lips with my tongue. I slowly let my eyes look up and I think I see a glimpse of modesty in hers but quickly, she forces me to hold my arms up and undress me. My shirt and undershirt are not on the floor yet and I'm on her again, my lips on her throat. I mutter to her incomprehensible things but she seems to not care. Her mouth just chants my name, over and over again and I take one of her breasts in my mouth. She cries and arches against me. I almost rip the sheets that still hide the rest of her body from me.

Jesus Christ! I think I won't be able to wait too long. It's too much…too much at once: the sweetness of her breasts in my mouth and under my hands, her body undulating under mine, her moans. Why have we waited so long? My pants are suddenly too thigh and it's unbearable…but I need to wait, I have to hold back. I want to do it right.

I begin a long descent between her breasts and stop a moment on her bellybutton. I play in it with my tongue before going on with my wonderful journey. Sybil's breath as well mine are jerkier as I reach my goal. I feel her nails plunge into my back and her body starts to shake.

My hands find the opening of her skirt and I unbutton it. One of her hands comes to help me and get rid of her underwear with it. I have no doubt anymore. She wants this as badly as I do, even if we're not married yet. She's now naked in front of me, waiting for me. I can't hold it anymore; I have to get rid of my pants. As quickly as I can manage it, I'm naked too. We look at each other in silence for a few seconds, minutes, I can't tell, curious of discovering ourselves for the first time. Then, we're again in each other's arms, and I take my place back…between her tights. But her hand comes quickly to stop my caresses as she begs me in a faint voice to join her, to make one with her.

I look up from the heaven place I am and see her looking at me with pleading eyes. She's right. I can understand her. We'll have time later for such games if God wants it. For now, it's just about to satisfy five years of frustration, hold back and love. Because, for the first time of my life maybe, I realize that I'm about to make love, really love, in all means.

I move up along her body and kiss her tenderly. We look at each other, trying to weight what we're about to do. We're about to cross this line between friendship and lovers, between aristocracy and service. We're about to become one…and everything will change. But I can see in her eyes that's what she wants. And I feel the same way. There's no turning back now. I feel her hand taking my sex and slowly stroking it. I close my eyes under the exquisite torture as she guides me in her. I'm gonna explode.

I know now that I'm where I always wanted to be: at home. I open my eyes and I see her watching me. I smile at her, she smiles at me: everything's all right.

I start to move with an unbearable slowness. It's a real torture but it's good. Sybil moans at my first hip's stroke and I'm suddenly afraid to have hurt her despite my care to be tender. I know she's never been with someone before me so I try to catch her eyes to see if everything is fine but her eyelids are closed and I see nothing on her face showing hurt or discomfort, just pure joy. With a move of her hips, she gives me the green light and I understand that everything's fine. So I start to move inside her, forcing me not to go too fast, too hard. I already did it so many times in my dreams but they were always leaving me so unsatisfied and lonely, so lonely. But all that is over now, I will never feel lonely again. With delight, I go on with my slow movement but I feel that I won't be able to go on like this for much longer. I need to set me free from the pleasure I can feel growing in me. I let again my hand slid along her body to her knee. I catch it and throw her leg over my hip. As if it was even possible, this move allows me to go deeper in her and we both cry from pleasure. Little by little, our movements are quicker as our heartbeats. I slid my mouth from her neck to her breasts and I take a nipple that I nibble with my teeth. She's so soft. I feel Sybil melt under this caress and I know she's about to come. I can feel her sex contract around mine. I need to deliver us from this torture. As she was reading my mind, Sybil hooks her other leg around my hips, trapping me between her thighs. We're complete now, we're one. She begs in my ear to go faster, harder. I have never been more inclined to obey an order. I set her nipple free to catch her mouth and our tongues start to mimic our hips' movements. I give all that I have and don't keep anything. I lose my control at last and it's so good! Sybil answers at all my movements with the same strength. We're almost violent now, as if we wanted to punish ourselves for waiting so long.

Our movements are becoming messier and we're losing the pace we found. And then, it's here. I feel Sybil's body going taut under mine, her sex squeezing mine in its tightness and she cries. I look at her almost stunned to be the reason of the bliss I can read on her face. It's too much for me. As waves of pleasure seemed to overwhelm her, I finally let go and, with one last stroke, I join her.

It's so strong that I start to shiver violently. I fell my arms slipping away but Sybil's catch me before I fall. She hugs me and squeezes me against her. I let all my weight down, still somewhere up there with angels. We're silent, stuck together, listening to our breaths coming back slowly to normal. I think that, at this moment, I don't want to move anymore, never. I welcome with a stupid smile the _"I love you"_ she breaths in my ear as her breasts are, for me, the sweetest pillow. I close my eyes…but I know I have to say it back…

_You're full of surprise…_

I watch her intently and I realize I've been gone only for a few minutes…But the warmth I feel in my lower body is real. I want her. I still don't understand why she thinks my plan for our wedding night is so appealing but…

_I can say the same thing of you…._

I hear myself answering that. Then, I lost myself in her shinning blue eyes. I feel irresistibly attracted to her, as if an invisible thread was pulling at me. I rise up and lean to her to close the distance between us. She does the same and my heartbeat is becomes frantic. This is it, this is now...

…Someone is knocking hard at the door of the room and it stops us…

What if…?

**The end**


End file.
